If Its Meant To Be
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Cloud and Tifa go on a mini vacation and reconnect.


If Its Meant To Be

"Just relax." Cloud smiled, soft and sure as he rolled the garage door up. "Three days and we will be at Gold Saucer with everyone else."

Tifa nodded, glancing furtively over her shoulder at Marlene and Denzel the children waving exciting as they ran after Barret and Cid. They would be on the Shera, three full days without their normal guardians. It would be a vacation for both pairs. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, her heart pounded against its cage, "I won't bite Tifa."

Blushing she relinquished the death grip she had on her lips and smiled. Glancing at the black and gold beast in the garage she nodded reassuringly more to herself in a lame attempt to calm her nerves. "alright," she had never left Edge on Fenrir. Sighing, she meandered after the blond. It was hard to leave the bar, Reno smiled warmly from the back stoop dressed casually in jeans and a white shirt a black apron tied around his waist, Shelke beside him. Would her baby be in good hands? Nervously she bit her lip and turned to Cloud, no she couldn't just leave. They needed the money, what if someone broke something, what if Reno cleaned out her stock, what if…

Cloud leveled her with a stern look working a pair of goggles over her head, "Just enjoy the ride." He patted the seat behind him and she clamored on, wrapping her arms tight around him. The roar of the engine springing to life halted her breath. Am I really doing this? Cloud smirked as Shelke jumped off the back stoop waving erratically as Fenrir pulled away, pedestrians stepping out of the way.

The first night they slept under the stars, the sweet smell of earth and barely fields shifted on the breeze. Tifa lay back on her sleeping bag, a gasp slipping from her lips. The sky dark the faint outline of Omega lingered overhead, grew bright as thousands of meteors filled the sky.

Laying head to head bodies facing opposite directions, Cloud turned his head looking at her. Her dark eyes reflected the meteor shower. Content to watch its reflection through the eyes of his friend, Cloud enjoyed the awe on her face. Meteor showers weren't rare, nit now fays thanks to Meteor's summoning three years ago, but it was always a spectacular sight. Just like the view Cloud had now. Tifa reached back, nudging his shoulder.

"Make a wish!"

Cloud smiled as she closed her eyes, nose scrunching in concentration. Amber gazed once more, relief over Tifa smiled, "did you make a wish?"

Cloud joined her on his side, a slight bob of his head, "yeah."

"Good, hopefully, it will come true." She yawned, hand covering her mouth. Amber disappeared once more as she snuggled into her sack, "night Cloud." Cloud's eyes drifted over her face, watching the taut lines disappear as her breath evened out.

"Night Tifa."

The second day took Cloud on familiar roads, newly constructed pavement along the low coast that had surfaced after Meteor fall between Junon and Midgar. What had previously taken three days now took a hard five-hour ride. It also provided a nice view, and Cloud wasn't just thinking about Tifa in a bathing suit.

Having woken in early twilight, they stopped as the sun crested the horizon, its halo casting rays of gold and pink into the lightening sky at a new seaside town, a small stop between the Midgar area and Junon metropolis.

"Two stacks of blueberry chocolate chip pancakes for you young man and golden omelets for the lady." Tifa stared at the giant omelet, what Chocobo nest did they rob the egg from. Cloud poured syrup over his stacks, drowning the poor cakes in butter and maple. Tifa couldn't help herself, the golden cakes where her favorite from childhood.

Hesitating, she held her fork above her omelet, eyes darting between the two plates. "Hey!" Tifa shoved a healthy cut of pancake into her mouth savoring the taste. Cloud, mouth agape watched her chew.

"Oh my," she moaned, "those are amazing!" She offered a sizable piece of omelet, which Cloud grudgingly accepted. The waitress came by, offering refills.

"You guys should head down to the beach, sunrise is gorgeous. You can also go for a swim, the water is so warm." Her wide smile graced Cloud as she left the bill. Cloud reached forward, catching Tifa throwing daggers at the retreating woman.

Cloud turned to look back, what had gotten into the other woman? The hair on his neck stood straight, a feeling he got when something bad was about to happen. Having nicknamed it his Sephiroth sense, Cloud turned, pinned in the booth by those same daggers. "Let's go Cloud." Sephiroth suddenly felt a lot warmer than the martial artist.

At noon they stopped for a break on the outskirts of Junon. Tifa hadn't spoken to him all day and now she practically stormed away from him. As he checked over Fenrir a soft humming beside him caught his attention. Black descended over his head, pulling the item off his head he peered over the bike. Tifa, smiling wiggled her finger at him in a come-hither fashion. Her shorts hit his chest and she dropped her vest on top of her boots.

"Come on, its warm!" Like a man in the desert, and Tifa an oasis Cloud bounded down the roadside hopping out of his boots, half skirt joining them. In the distance he could hear Tifa's laugh, why where those so many belts. Having given up Cloud plunged into the shallow water in his pants and tank top. At least his shoes would be dry. In the distance, Tifa floated in the water, strands of wet hair clinging to her face. "Finally!" Water splashed his face as she splashed him then darted away, laughing as he gave chase.

Tifa screamed as Cloud finally caught her only to dissolve back into a fit of laughter. Cloud wrapped his hand around her waist, propping her up in the water. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him, her arms hanging lazily around his neck. "You should have seen your face Cloud."

"You should see your face," Tifa looked down, Cloud staring back, lips parted as he took her in. Tifa smiled, not minding the strong hands cradling her thighs. The water grew warmer Cloud's fingertips seared her skin.

"we should get going." She looked up from his lips meeting his own half-lidded eyes.

Cloud blinked, drawn back to this plane of existence. "Yeah. We should." Neither moved.

"You guys need help?" Tifa looked up, Cloud looking down into the blue water. An older man stood by Fenrir, his truck idling beside the motorcycle.

Tifa pushed away, and quickly swam to the beach, "we're fine, thank you!" The air chilled, even in the heat she felt cold. The man grunted and turned away shaking his head. Cloud walked past dripping wet.

"We will be in Costa Del Sol by nightfall."

Tifa jogged after him, silently thanking him for her clothes.

The villa was majestic, glorious and dusty. Tifa sneezed as she through the curtains open looking out at the seaside town below. Even at night, Costa Del Sol was a party.

"Why didn't we just move here, after everything?"

"The heat." Tifa jumped, she had been talking aloud to herself. Cloud pulled the tank top over his head, leaving Tifa with a need for more. "I turned on the air conditioner," he tossed her a bottle of cold water. Tifa smiled, tracing a line around the bottle wiping away perspiration. "there's some food in the kitchen. Not much, just sandwich stuff."

Ham and cheese sandwiches made for a dinner fit for a four-star restaurant. As Tifa lay in bed that night, she tossed, turning to stare at the back of Clouds back. Thinking back to the brief swim, the heat returned to the places he had touched her, the way he held her against him, the way her legs wrapped around him. Pushing the blankets down, her foot touched the wood floor. It creaked as she stepped over, pulled his sheets down and climbed in behind him. Cloud, wide awake brought his hand to her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Night Cloud," she snuggled into him inhaling his cologne as she drifted to sleep.

Cloud rolled over, pulling her closer to him, "sleep tight Tifa." A smile pulled at her lips. For the second time, he held her as they slept.

Yuffie huffed, pacing behind the Chocobo mascot. "Where are they?" Yuffie glared at Vincent. "Well?"

Vincent said nothing, he didn't have any idea. Barret rolled his eyes, Marlene and Denzel where chasing Cait Sith. Cid chewed his cigarette, "Girl shut the fuck up. They will get here when they get here. Damn, how about you take the youngins to the arcade."

Yuffie stopped her pacing, "What me?" Vincent and Barret were already leaving, Nanaki following. Cod smirked as Barret redirected the two kids to the ninja. Yuffie stomped her foot, "Hey! Guys this isn't fair!" No one was there to hear the ninjas cries, except for the Chocobo mascot, who did his best to ignore her Wutainese cussing.

Tifa clung to Cloud as Fenrir darted crossed the desert landscape. In the distance was the Gold Saucer, illuminating the rapidly darkening sky. Fenrir leaned to the side narrowly missing a flock of Needle Kisses.

The cracking reminiscent of breaking ice drowned out the roar of the motorcycle as it continued to speed along in the darkening night. Pillars of ice formed along the winding road, the birds caught in the spell. The amusement park grew larger as they descended the mountain down into the booming oil town. People stared in awe as the bike slowed cruising down the dirt road. No matter who often they saw the black bike and its rider it never ceased to amaze. Kids ran after the bike shouting welcoming hellos at Cloud. Cloud waved at them, Tifa's arms tightened around his waist nervous.

The merry melody of the Gold Saucer assaulted their ears, Tifa wondered why they had agreed to this place. The Chocobo mascot waved pathetically at them. "Welcome to the Gold Saucer, tonight is Enchantment Night. Congratulations you are our hundredth couple. "He lamely reached into the picked of the yellow pants, "your rides are free. As a token of our appreciation, you will have starring roles in the stage production of the Tale of the Dragon King. Yay…" he tossed the tickets at them and returned to waving his welcome sign in a most pathetic manner.

Stopping at the atrium, Tifa and Cloud looked at the role of tickets held between them. "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's just take our time." Cloud's lip quirked at the corner, "Let's go to the hotel. Everyone is waiting." Tifa allowed him to lead her to the tube, not minding the hand resting low on her back. The hotel was haunted as ever, ghouls and ghost floating around, skeletons rattling chains and Vincent lingering near a coffin in the foyer. Yuffie's high pitched squeal startled the ghost as she rushed over wrapping her arms around Tifa.

"I missed you!"

Tifa hugged her back, "it was only three days Yuffie."

Yuffie nodded, brows knitted together with a pained expression, "I know, but I had to put up with Chimney Smoke Joe for those three days!"

"Oh shaddup!" Cid staggered over, pulling Tifa into a hug than clapped Cloud on the shoulder more for support than welcome. "Brat won't shut her pie hole Cloud, been complaining dis whole time."

Yuffie huffed sticking close to Tifa as the rest of the team welcomed the two. She wanted girl time. As they finally broke away, Cloud being drug to the bar by Barret and Cid, while Yuffie followed Tifa to her room. "So, how was it with silent and grumpy?"

Tifa shrugged tossing her bag onto the bed, Yuffie flopping down beside it. "Fine, why?"

"You and Cloud. Alone." Yuffie wiggled her brows suggestively.

Tifa waved a hand at the ninja, smiling, "we're just friends."

For a princess, Yuffie had a very indelicate snort. "Right and I'm not a ninja. That's like saying the sky is green and Chocobo lay golden eggs."

Tifa sighed, leave it to Yuffie to try and find something where there was nothing. "I'm tired, we can catch up in the morning, okay?"

Yuffie nodded, "yeah yeah, Denzel and Marlene as going to be so excited to see you guys in the morning. Babysitting is not free Tifa." Yuffie stood, pulling Tifa into a hug, "we need a vacation. Just you and me."

"Would be nice." Tifa followed her to the door, locking it as the ninja left. Inhaling, Tifa looked around the room, it was the same one her and Aerith had shared, right down to the ominous flickering candle on the table. Leaning her head against the door she took a deeper breath to calm herself, her eyes burned as tears threatened to fall. "It would be nice."

Tifa, cocooned in her bed, looked up from the book, she hated the hotel because of the odd sounds but she could have sworn she heard a soft knock. Returning to the book, she softly closed it as the sound echoed through the door. "Coming!" Tifa shuffled to the door, flicking the lock she opened it slightly. "Cloud?"

The blond turned, cheeks red. He looked away, down. The hall them back to her, "I was. I was wanting to know if you would want to ride the umm the gondola with me." He shifted to one side, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "You know if you're not tired."

"Like ..a date?"

Cooked lobster, Tifa smiled at the amusing red hue that seemed to cover every inch of the man. Cloud looked down, "It's late, I should-" Tifa closed the door, leaving him outside to stare at the gargoyle face carved into the wood. "Okay…goodnight." He whispered to the door and stepped away.

"Don't leave without me." Tifa smiled, wrapping her arm around his, "do you think they will have fireworks?"

Cloud leaned back, looking up at the wooden roof of the gondola as they ascended, Chocobo ran by in a race, Tifa pointed at the sleek gold one, "look it's Boko!" Cloud smiled, Chocobo breeding had started as a hobby and a quick way to make some easy gil. The ride slowed, high above the park. In the distance lay the town if North Corel, a dusty brown spec hidden amongst the neon lights, Chocobo raced over translucent tracks, fighters competed in the Battle Square while young adults and teens played games in the arcade and the Dragon King stomped around the stage.

A hush fell over the park, followed by a pop and crackling. Color exploded outside the window, Cloud leaning forward to look out the window with Tifa. "It's so beautiful." Tifa watched as the colors shifted over Cloud's face, hues of blue and greens transformed to reds and oranges.

"Is there something wrong Tifa?"

"No," she smiled, taking his hand in hers and looked back out at the explosion of color. Cloud didn't turn away, fingers tightening around hers. Running his tongue over his lips he, leaned forward.

"Tifa," she turned toward him, eyes slowly following.

"Yes, Clo-"as her eyes landed on him, their lips met. Hesitant and reserved. He pulled away as her lashes kissed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I umm."

Tifa shook her head, pushing him back again the wood of the gondola, "just shut up and kiss me Cloud." Their lips met again, doubt washed away as he gripped her hips, pulling her closer, one hand resting on the curve of the small of her back the other on her neck, firm and sure.

"I never went to Gold Saucer." A young man with black hair, leaned forward from his seat eyeing the brunette crossed from him. "Does this count as a date?"

The woman frowned and glanced back out the window, "Zack, it finally happened!" Aerith turned to the man who rolled his eyes.

"I told you not to meddle and look. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. Now, that date."

Aerith glanced at the man, "yes Zack, this is our date." Zack scooted beside her, taking her hand in his, kissing the knuckles to draw her attention to him.

"Your such a flirt."

* * *

This was inspired by Bebe Rexha and Florida Georgia Line's 'It's Meant To Be' I'm just a sucker for Tifa. I love her so much, okay I love them all. Even Jesse.


End file.
